


Pillow Fights, Redux

by Vulpesmellifera



Series: Crayon Box Melts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Greg's been away, Just a touch of smut, M/M, Silly, Surprises, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera
Summary: Greg gets back early from a conference, to find Mycroft pining in a way he would never have expected.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Crayon Box Melts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578679
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202





	Pillow Fights, Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).



> Not betad or britpicked. Just a fun little exercise while on the plane with a toddler in my lap. XD

Greg shuffles in the door. His back aches from the long journey but goddamn, being home two days early is a _relief_.

He, Sherlock and John had gone to a conference in Germany to present their work on a recent case that had garnered international attention. Sherlock was only mildly well-behaved, and John was in high spirits after his divorce from “that woman.” He’d had to watch the two of them make moon eyes at each other's backs for the entire journey, neither of them quite brave enough to admit to their attraction.

It sharpened his own belly deep feeling of missing Mycroft.

He pulls everything off as quietly as possible - coat, scarf, shoes, shirt. He’d disarmed the alarm coming in the door, and had informed Anthea that he was home early to surprise his husband. She sent him a winky face, which wasn’t her usual kind of response.

_Wonder if she was out drinking or something._

Good for her. She deserves some time off.

The conference had ended, and he should have guessed it, in shambles and as a crime scene. He was just glad it wasn’t his jurisdiction, so he didn’t have to do the paperwork. Instead, he had his hands full wrangling John and Sherlock as they whipped through the investigation. He was relieved to drop the pair of idiots off at Baker Street.

Greg throws his stuff on the sofa as he strips down to his vest and his pants. Then he makes his way to their bedroom.

The dawn light is just peeking through the curtains. Mycroft is curled around what looked like a long pillow. Greg’s heart melts to see the man in his sleep, his face slack and his eyes closed, his arms wrapped about the pillow. As Greg nears the bed, he realizes - it’s not any pillow he recognizes. And if he turns just like this and slides the sheet down so...

Greg is astonished to find himself looking at his own image. It’s his face, cheeky grin and shining eyes and all.

Mycroft grunts. And tightens his embrace around the body pillow depicting Greg’s face.

Greg covers his mouth as a chuckle escapes. Mycroft opens his eyes. As they focus on Greg, they shoot wide open. “Greg!”

“Surprise, sweetness. Did you miss me that badly?” He points to the pillow.

Mycroft sits up as his cheeks blaze red, the soft curls of his hair sticking out like a kid's drawing of a sunshine. “I- “

“Should I be jealous? Am I so replaceable?” Greg grins.

“You weren’t meant to be here,” Mycroft says hotly as he turns his face away.

Greg grabs him by the shoulders as he kneels onto the bed over the body pillow. “You wonderful man. I know you don’t like to do the softer emotions, but this? This is the best thing I’ve ever come home to.”

“No need to poke fun.” Mycroft is wearing a soft grey t-shirt.

“'M not. Also, is that my shirt? Has it been washed?” 

Mycroft groans and covers his face with one hand. “I have lost all dignity.”

“Hey, I’ve had you arse up and begging for more on this very bed. I’m not fooled by this facade you put on for the rest of humanity.”

Mycroft glares at him.

Greg moves closer, hugging the man to him. “And I love that you trust me and let me see that side of you. And now this side of you? This soppy pining you’ve obviously been up to? I love that, too.”

“You’re not the one that’s humiliated.”

Greg pulls the body pillow out from between them and slides up next to Mycroft. “Oh please. Your brother humiliates me enough for the two of you. This week he called me ‘the third wheel’ on his and John’s cases. Those are my cases!”

Mycroft smirks, his demeanour relaxing just a little. Greg curls his arms around him and nuzzles his neck. “For what’s it worth, I missed you so much I almost said sod the whole conference and left early. Probably woulda done if it hadn’t been for the murder at the reception.”

“Heavens,” Mycroft intones. “Sherlock must have been like a child at Christmas.”

“It was unseemly. Glad John was there or I might have sent Sherlock home in a straitjacket. No one would have stopped me.”

“I can imagine,” Mycroft says as he leans into Greg, and their lips touch in a gentle kiss. The kiss turns hungry, a series of open mouth kisses and tightening arms, small moans in the backs of throats and Greg’s cock tents his pants. As he pulls Mycroft on top of him, he lands on the pillow. He breaks away from the kissing.

“So uh, is he any good in bed? Should I feel threatened?”

“He’s not so bony.” Mycroft smiles. “He’s quiet when I tell him to be.”

That shoots a spark straight down his spine and through his dick. “Yeah? Thought you liked hearing me. And I know you like it when I’m bony for you.” He snickers.

“I like it when you do as I tell you,” Mycroft whispers.

Greg moans.

“Actually, I rather like this,” Mycroft says as his eyes switch between Greg and the pillow. “It’s like having two of you.”

“I’m more fun,” Greg says.

“Prove it,” Mycroft challenges.

Greg flips Mycroft over. Then pins his wrists to the bed and covers him with his weight. “I’m going to get the lube out of the nightstand. In that time, I want you on your elbows and knees, no pants, and your face on my face - I mean that pillow’s face. We’re going to make you come so hard you’ll forget our name.”


End file.
